Can I Borrow A Pencil Mark?
by A Handful of Rain
Summary: Mark Cohen has always been in love with Maureen Johnson. They go to school together, but she’s never really noticed him. But this year, they have chemistry together. So what happens when Maureen actually talks to Mark? [Oneshot: PreRENT]


Can I Borrow A Pencil Mark?

**Summary: Mark has always been in love with Maureen Johnson. They go to school together, but she's never really noticed him. But this year, they have chemistry together. So what happens when Maureen actually talks to Mark? One-shot**

**Authors Note: So this is just a story for fun! I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN RENT!**

--

Mark Cohen scribbled something down on his notebook and then looked up at the teacher in the front of the room. She was writing something on the board and everybody was listening to her. That is… Everybody except for Mark Cohen. He was _too_ busy writing in his notebook. He heard everybody rustling, but it wasn't enough to spark his interest to look up. He felt a tap on his shoulder and looked at his best friends face. "Ah! Roger, you scarred me!"

"Idiot," Roger mumbled and took the empty seat next to Mark, "Do you want to be my partner or not?"

"Partner?" Mark questioned and Roger rolled his eyes and adjusted his jacket on his shoulder.

"You idiot, weren't you listening to _anything_ the teacher was saying?"

"The teacher has a name you know Roger and actually it's a very pretty name, I think it suits her-"

"Are you fucking serious? You have a crush on the teacher?"

Mark blushed, "N-n-no! I-I was j-just saying t-that s-s-she h-has a-a… A p-pretty n-name!"

"Mark, you're really lame."

Mark rolled his eyes and looked down at his notebook, "_You_ are the one who is lame Roger."

"You're writing her name again?" Roger questioned ignoring the last thing that had come out of his friends' mouth. He looked down at Marks' notebook and quickly grabbed it from underneath Mark's arms.

"Hey Roger! Give that back!" Roger held it above Marks' head. He was about a couple inches or two taller then Mark. He looked at the notebook and smirked before reading it out-loud.

"Mark Cohen plus Maureen Johnson equals F-O-R-E-V-E-R!" Roger said and laughed before setting down the notebook. Marks' face was beet red as the other class-mates all stared at him and started smiling. This wasn't news to them; they knew that Mark was madly in love with Maureen. Heck, the whole _school_ knew that Mark was in love with Maureen. The only person who didn't know was actually, Maureen. "Are you going to be my partner or what Mark?"

"We need a partner? For what?"

"You _are_ an idiot!" Roger remarked and rested his hand on the table, "We're doing a project and I need an 'A', are you going to help me or not?"

Mark sighed, "Must I get you out of everything?"

"Yes! You're supposed to be the smart one, Collins the rich one, I'm the rocker, April's the rockers girlfriend, Angels the awesome one, Maureen's the drama geek, and…" He pressed a finger to his lip and thought for a second, "Benny's the… Benny's the…"

"The jerk?" Mark suggested and Roger laughed slightly.

"He's not all that much of jerk, only when you first get to know him." Roger said and looked at the clock, "10 seconds until next period, are you going to help me or not?"

"Well I guess I have too, everybody else in the class has a partner." Mark sighed again and then gathered his stuff and pushed it all into his backpack, "But you're going to help me on this project, I don't even know what it's about."

"For once, I listened and you went off into 'dream land'."

"That's the only time it's going to happen." Mark remarked and stood up as he heard the bell ring. He threw his backpack over his shoulder and then walked towards the door with Roger trailing behind him, "What do you have next?"

"Gym with April, but we're skipping, you know that."

"Must you always skip gym class?"

"Of course." Roger said and grinned, "Gym is a waste of time and anyways it's better to be with April behind the bleachers, if you know what I mean."

"Oh god, stop right there!" Mark said and laughed along with this friend.

"What do you have?"

"Chemistry."

"With Mo-mo?"

Mark groaned, "Must you always call her that?"

"Hey! Don't blame me for that name, it was April's idea, you know how close they are. Why, what's wrong with Mo-mo?"

"It makes her sound like a monkey."

"Maybe she is we'll never know… Unless… Unless you-"

"Oh god Roger, just stop right there, I know what you're thinking and I don't want to hear anymore of it." Mark said firmly and Roger just laughed as he waved and walked off in the other direction. Mark walked into the classroom and found his assigned seat. He saw Maureen in the other corner of the room with her friends Abigail and Ashley. They were also in the drama group. He had known Maureen forever, but she had never really known him. She hadn't even spoken a word to him in her life. Maureen glanced at Mark and then shook her head and removed her eyes from the blonde who was blushing and back to Abigail and Ashley.

"Who were you just looking at?" Ashley questioned and smirked. Maureen rolled her eyes and picked at the notebook on her desk.

"Nobody, just that weird blonde kid was starring at me again."

"'Reen, how many times do we have to tell you that he likes you! When are you _finally_ going to believe us?"

"That's so un-true Ash, I don't even know who he is and he couldn't possibly like me." Maureen said and shook her head once more, "Do any of you have a pencil? I don't seem to have one on me." She checked her leather jacket and then shook her head.

Ashley sighed and searched her backpack, "This is the fifth time this week Maureen!" She stuck her hand deeper into her back and then pulled back her hand, showing that her hand was empty, "Sorry 'Reen, I don't have any either."

"Crap… Abby do you have one?" Maureen asked and Abigail shook her head.

"No sorry Maureen, I gave my last pencil to James… Sorry."

"Shit!" She yelled and stood up, "I bet that one of these people has a pencil." She walked over to Jason and asked him for a pencil and he shook his head. She walked over to Susan, but she also shook her head and told Maureen that the pencil she was using was the only one that she had. Mark saw what was going on and prayed that Maureen would come over to him and that nobody else would have a pencil. He watched as Maureen worked her way around the room. She was beautiful, with her curly hair and blue jeans and black leather jacket. Her black boots clicked along the tiles as she finally set her eyes on Mark. She walked over, slightly hesitant, and then rested her hands on his desk.

"Hey… Uh…" She tried to wrack her brain of his name. He was Rogers' best friend and one of Aprils' best friends… But she couldn't think of his name, "Do you have a pencil I can borrow?"

Mark nodded his head and reached his hand into his backpack and pulled out a yellow pencil that was fully sharpened. It was his last pencil and he hadn't really been planning on giving it away to somebody because usually every class somebody asked for a pencil from him. But Maureen wasn't just anybody, she was the goddess that he had been waiting for, "Here you go." He said and handed her the pencil. She gave a small smile.

"Thanks, I'll give it back to you at the end of class."

"No, um, it's alright. You can keep it, I mean if you want it though." He said and mentally kicked himself for being so stupid. She stood there for a minute and then shook her head.

"It's okay, I'll give it back. Thanks again." She smiled one last time before taking her seat in the back corner with her two friends once more. She held the pencil in her hand and noticed that Ashley and Abigail were both snickering and talking quietly to each other.

"What? What did I do?" Maureen asked and they both pointed at Mark who was up in the clouds, a huge grin on his face, "… What?"

"You just made his day; I told you he liked you!"

Maureen just rolled her eyes, "You're ridiculous."

--

Maureen Johnson rolled her eyes once more as she stalked out of her living room and walked into her bathroom. She had just had a talk with her mother and she didn't like it one bit. She had just forbid her from seeing the guy that she had recently being seeing because he was too much of a bad boy. She shook her head and started the bath. She took out her homework while she waited for the bath to be full. Usually she didn't really do homework, but this term she had too because her drama teacher told her that if she failed her subjects once more she would be booted from all plays. She took out the pencil that that guy had given her, when she had tried to return it to her, he had left the room early and she hadn't seen him all day. She had shrugged it off and thought that it was only one pencil and that he wouldn't mind it so much. She finished her homework in less then half an hour and then noticed that the bath was still running.

"Shit!" She cursed and jumped up off her stool and packed away her things, leaving her pencil on the sink. (Which would later fall into the trash and be forgotten, leaving Maureen totally helpless in school, she would be without a pencil.) She grabbed a couple of towels and quickly moped up the mess that she had made. When she was finished, she quickly un-dressed and then stepped into the tub, totally forgetting about the day and how it had worked out. She remembered vaguely that she had talked to a guy that was blonde, but she couldn't remember his name or what she had said. She looked over at her school-work and then sunk down deeper into the water. Whatever she had said to that kid, it must have made his day.

--

Mark Cohen shook his head and wrote something down in his journal. He made quick notes before closing his books and putting his only pencil back into its place in his binder. He tucked away his binder in his backpack and then looked at his pack on pencils on his desk. He tapped a finger to his lip before standing up and grabbing the pack on pencil. He walked over to the sharpen and took out a pencil from the pack and stuck it into the sharper. Tomorrow, he had chemistry first period. So he was going to be on the safe side and bring extra pencils for tomorrow.

Just in case Maureen had forgotten hers.

-Fin-

--

**Ending Note: So did you like it?**

**Please review!**


End file.
